


Delectable Syn

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/F, F/M, Gamer girl, Glasses, Incest, Multi, POV Original Female Character, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Titfuck, Virginity, curvy, facesitting, nerdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My Brother's girl is kinky as fuck...and so is he.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Female/Female/Male Threesomes





	Delectable Syn

**Author's Note:**

> I recently went in and corrected some spelling errors and such, but if you find any feel free to let me know!

My life was a little complicated, but it wasn’t so bad.

Actually, I should probably tell you who the hell I am first huh? My bad.

I’m Jennifer, but most of my family and friends call me Jen. I have an older brother, Tyler, which we usually shorten to Ty. My family is big on monosyllabic nicknames, if you hadn’t noticed yet. Even my mom’s name is Mel (Melanie). My dad’s name is Frank, which can’t be shortened easily, so we tease him about it instead. They both work long hours, so we don’t get to see them much except maybe on the weekends.

I am short (5’3”), nerdy and not athletic whatsoever. My skin tone is pale, and light, since the “great outdoors” doesn’t usually have a decent internet connection. I’m sort of a weird, gamer girl/girly otaku (anime fan)/awkward duck. Most people tend to assume I’m a nerd when they see my glasses, which I wear since I’m nearsighted. I have black hair that’s mostly straight, which serves as nice contrast for my rounder face.

Physically, let’s just say I have a bit of extra meat on my bones. My belly has some extra chub, which I can be pretty self-conscious about. My insecurities aside, I will say that the extra bits of fat have done wonders for my curves. My tits are voluminous sure, but I am most proud of my ass and thighs though, which look pretty damn good if you ask me.

My looks don’t keep me from being awkward as fuck though. I often trip over nothing and my social skills consist heavily of surprised squeaks and awkward mumbles.

I turned 19 this year. I graduated high school last year and am currently living at home. I am trying to sort through the I-don’t-have-a-clue-what-I-want-to-do-next phase of my life.

Sounds pretty normal right? Just wait.

Ty is 3 years older than me (22) and has always been a jock, having ran track and played soccer in the past. I can’t deny how handsome he is, standing at 6’, with his delectably sun-kissed tan and nice lean muscle definition. He has dark hair like mine and lovely brown eyes that shine when he smiles.

My brother has always been sweet and caring, the kind of brother every little sister dreams of. He stepped up to take care of me while our parents worked growing up, and it made him seem so mature. My parents would freak out if they knew I was going out with a boy, whereas my brother made sure I had condoms and pepper spray on me. He would give me backrubs or cook dinner for me when I was upset and helped me study for my exams back in high school. Whenever I sought solace, my brother was the one I turned to. We have been close for as long as I can remember.

If it wasn’t already obvious, I have a huge crush on my brother. He has been there for me more than anyone else in my life, and I can’t deny that I’ve subconsciously compared all my love interests to him. 

To be fair though, I didn’t really think of him (or his girlfriend) sexually until recently.

***

It was a Thursday afternoon, right around mid-spring. I was hanging out with Chelsea, a friend of mine, that day. We were shopping for cute clothes, eating yummy food, hanging out having girl talk, you know, the usual. We usually hung out for most of the day, but today was different. She got a call shortly after lunch. Apparently, her dumbass little brother got in a fight in his middle school and his mom asked her to go pick him up. She said we would reschedule later and swore she would “make his dumb ass pay!”

Bummed that my hangout was cut short, I went home.

I noticed Syn’s car in the driveway but didn’t think anything of it. Syn, or Sydney has been dating my brother for about 2 years now, and she was always coming over. She is a year younger than Ty (21) and is about 5’6”. Syn adores me and never fails to compliment me, which has increased my self-esteem bit by bit over the past year or so. We hangout a lot and always have a blast. I have nothing but admiration for her, but something about her makes me a bit nervous around her. When she heard about my family’s name shortening, she insisted we call her Syn instead of Syd. Supposedly reflexively slapped Ty the one time he called her Syd as a joke. I agree though, Syn suits her better.

“At least it wouldn’t be boring today, it never is with her around.” I thought to myself.

I had no clue how prophetic that thought was going to be.

I checked the mail. What did I find? “Jennifer, we think you are a great fit for fucking-butt-fuck university, apply now!” Yeah, because nothing draws my interest to a campus quite like junk mail. Annoyed, I went inside and headed to my room to sulk.

As I slowly opened the door, that’s when I heard them. Well specifically I heard Sydney screaming and cursing. I quietly closed the door and tiptoed past the kitchen, turning down the hall and found that Ty’s door was cracked open. I peeked inside…

Ty had Syn on all fours on the edge of his bed and was standing near the bed pounding into her. Both of their athletic, toned bodied were glistening with sweat. My mind reeled as I took in Syn’s silky caramel skin and Ty’s dick, which looked like it was stuffing her.

Sure, all couples have sex, but if you knew my brother, _this_ was not the first thing you would picture. While my brother is a tall, strong guy, he is a bit of a gentle giant. He is more of a sweet boy than a rough boy…but you wouldn’t know seeing him now. This was not sweet, candle-scented lovemaking; Ty was destroying Syn’s pussy.

From the screams and expletives pouring from Syn’s mouth, and the unmistakable sound of flesh smacking dripping wet flesh, it sounded like it felt fucking amazing.

I stood in the doorway, transfixed as my hand moved down my navel toward the growing heat that was spreading through my body. I found my hands fumbling with the button on my shorts.

Syn began groaning louder, and I heard her beg “Fuck Ty please don’t stop, that feels so fucking good!”

Grunting, Ty slapped her ass hard before digging his hands into her sides and pulled her further onto his cock with each thrust.

My hand found its way to my clit as I watched. I knew that this was wrong…that I shouldn’t be watching this, but I couldn’t look away.

Syn screamed louder before she began trembling around Tyler’s glistening cock. Her short chestnut brown hair flew back and forth across her gorgeous flushed face. Watching her shaking as the force of her orgasm rocked through her, I felt rather than heard a moan escape my lips before putting a hand to my mouth.

When she stopped shaking, I saw Syn pull my brother’s dick out of her and flipped around to face Ty with a cheeky grin “Alright sex beast, It’s your turn”

Tyler smirked, leaning into her face to kiss her “Oh yeah?” His question was a challenge and a taunt.

“Get the fuck on the bed!” she ordered before pushing him into position. My mouth opened as I saw my brother’s dick: no, it wasn’t a 10-inches-of-doom porn star dick, but it was thick and bigger than anything I had ever seen. It stood straight up as he landed on his back, and I could see the slick juices coating it. Knowing that right now, Syn’s pussy was that fucking wet was hot, but knowing it was my brother’s fat cock did that to her brought me to the brink. I wanted to taste her juices...I wanted to taste her on his cock.

She faced away from me before climbing over his legs to straddle him. She teased the head of his cock by dragging her dripping wet pussy lips over it. “Do you want to cum in me, or do you want to cum in Jen’s tight little pussy?”

I froze. It was hard to see through the crack in the door, but I swore his cock twitched when she said my name. I couldn’t see Syn’s face as she said it to tell if she was joking, but the little moan at my name told me she wasn’t. 

“Mmmm” she groaned as she took him all the way into her dripping opening, causing Ty to moan in ecstasy. “You know you want to. I want to make your sweet, baby sister cum all over us.”

My hand began stoking my clit with renewed urgency now.

Tyler swore as he slapped her ass. Syn took that as encouragement to go faster.

“She’d probably be so tight, gripping your cock as you stretch her wet little walls-” she paused, unable to stop her own moans of pleasure, “I’ll bet she would feel so good on your fat cock, baby.”

My legs began trembling as I felt myself become drenched. My orgasm rising again within me as I stood watched them.

Syn began moaning more, her breathing became heavier as she rode faster. “Fuck your baby sister, Ty” she began moving more forcefully, grinding his cock into her g-spot with each pass. Her hips began moving so fast it caused her ass to shake in a mesmerizing rhythm.

“I…I’ve wanted to do this for so long Ty, please don’t stop!” Her impression of me was…good, really good. They had done this shit before, and hearing it made my legs began to tremble beneath me, threatening to buckle.

I saw my brother begin to tense up as she assaulted his cock, and his breathing became heavier. Before long he groaned “Fuck! Jen…I’m…close”

I heard her scream “Fuck me baby…fill your baby sister with your cum!”

Ty grunted, grabbing Sydney’s hips and impaling her deep as he came, leaving her screaming and twitching as his cum shot inside of her.

I bit my hand to in a vain effort to stifle my moans. It was too much, my walls began contracting, desperately seeking to be filled, as a powerful orgasm hit me. I came so hard my legs gave out. I slid down the wall, my legs unable to support me as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through me. 

Syn seemed to recover first, her breathing still heavy and my brother’s cock still deep inside her. Ty still had his eyes closed. She turned her head toward the door with a smirk on her face. Our eyes met for a flash before I panicked and leapt up, fumbling for my room next to his.

Somehow, I managed to not trip and fall. When I made it to my room, I closed the door, but not all the way, since my door made a loud sound when it closed. I strained my ears to see if she was following, but I couldn’t hear anything over my pounding heartbeat and heavy breath.

“Calm down” I thought to myself over and over “maybe she didn’t see me.” When I caught my breath, I zipped up my shorts and sat on my gaming chair, opening my PC to pretend I was playing a game if they came looking for me. As moments that felt like eternity passed, I decided they probably weren’t coming. I opened Steam and threw on my gaming headset in an attempt to distract myself but knew damn well I was too wound up to play anything right now.

I tried searching for porn or manga, or anything, but images of Syn getting roughly fucked continually replayed in my head. Syn’s moans echoed with the sounds of my brother’s grunts as he filled her. I couldn’t stop myself from getting aroused again. Half confused by what I saw, and half aroused by it, I once again felt myself unbuttoning my shorts.

Did my brother’s dick really feel that good? Syn was so wet she was practically dripping, and they both looked so hot covered in sweat. How often do they fuck like that? How had a I never heard them?

Heat began to spread through my body each time it the memory replayed. That wasn’t the first time they role-played like that. Syn was too natural at it, her impression of me was a little too practiced…and it made Ty…my brother…cum? The thought of cumming in his little sister drove my brother over the edge?

My head spun, the influx of thoughts overwhelmed me; or maybe it was just intensity of my clit stroking, which was attempting to ease the burning desire I felt. I couldn’t help the moans coming out of my mouth. I leaned back in my chair and pulled my shorts further down.

What if this was just the first round? What if I heard them going at it again? Would I watch them? The thought of watching Syn getting fucked again did things to my body you wouldn’t believe. I always thought she was attractive, but she wants to ‘make me cum all over them?’

I slid a finger inside while the other hand worked my clit. I moaned as my fingers found my sensitive g-spot.

My brother isn’t the only one who has fantasized about fucking me, but Syn has too? The thought sent shivers down my spine. Syn was fucking hot, and sure sometimes looking at Syn would make me feel aroused sure, but I always thought it was because I wanted to be like her…but now part of me wasn’t sure. Of course, a larger, more honest part of me knew…I wanted her just like I wanted my brother.

I suddenly pictured myself laying between them, my brother’s cock pounding into me while Syn straddled my face. I imagined Tyler’s pace hastening as he began to grunt, and my tongue moved faster to match it on Syn’s clit. I pictured my slick walls gripping his thick cock as they stretched me to my limit. I heard Ty saying he was close, that he was going to cum soon…

Then I remembered the line that was my undoing: “Fill your baby sister with your cum!”

My orgasm burst through me, I was writhing in my chair as my entire body trembled. My pussy erupted with fluids, and all thought was lost in the onslaught of the pulsing waves of pleasure that tore through me.

After several moments I came down from my orgasm…sore from the trembling, but so satisfied. 

When I recovered and was pulling up my shorts, I realized my mistake. I had left the door cracked and still had my noise-canceling headset on! They could’ve been watching me the whole time and I wouldn’t have noticed!

After readjusting my ponytail and clothes, I decided to tiptoe my short ass towards the door and check the hallway. All clear. The hallway was humid and smelled of soap. They had probably taken a shower, which I realized means they might’ve heard me. Dread and embarrassment enveloped me. I was so fucked, they probably knew! Would Syn tell Ty if she heard? Had Ty heard me? 

What would he say?

What would he do?

I stayed in my room, wallowing in my thoughts and embarrassment for a time before my body demanded hydration. I crept to the kitchen to grab some water. As I passed, I glanced over to find Tyler’s door closed.

I grabbed a water bottle and began downing it when I heard a door opening, followed by footsteps coming from the hallway toward the kitchen. I attempted to steel my nerves, hoping to sound casual.

“Oh” said my brother, clearly surprised to see me. “Hey, Jen, I didn’t hear you come in!”

“Here in yeah ago I…” was the mumbled product of my pitiful attempt to sound casual. Flustered, I tried to recover “I mean…uh…yeah I just got home a…a little bit ago.” I knew my cheeks were reddening.

His cheeks were a bit red too as he said “oh, well I was just grabbing some water for Syn and I.” He reached into the fridge to do so “How was hanging out with Chelsea?”

My mind stalled, unable to remember what he was talking about. After a moment I remembered that before my mind was filled with filthy images of my brother and Syn that I was hanging out with Chelsea at the mall. Ty noticed my long pause, tilting his head before he said “Jen?...you okay?”

Stumbling over my words, I managed to say “huh? Oh um, yeah, the mall was fun! You know how Chelsea is, always a bundle of energy” I finished with a nervous laugh before taking a sip of water.

“Well, that’s good. You are back earlier than I expected!”

I scanned his face for signs of disappointment but found none. “Oh yeah, her brother got in a fight at school”

He laughed at that “I’ll bet she was pissed! Let me get Syn her water real quick, but want to watch a movie with us or some-”

He was cut off by a cheery voice from the hallway “Is that Jen’s unmistakably cute voice I hear in there?” Syn rounded the corner with a bright smile, her pixie cut hair still wet from the shower, “I thought so!” she sang. A moment later she rushed over to hug me, a little tighter than she usually did. I couldn’t help but blush as I remembered what she looked like without the white tank top and blue capris she currently wore. I also noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Looking good today, Jen!” She complimented as she eyed me up and down, “but you always look good” she added with a wink.

I could only laugh nervously, mumbling something about how these were just casual clothes.

Ty cut in to hand her the water bottle, which she thanked him for before chugging it down. She held her hand out for another while she kept looking at me, a mischievous grin creeping on her face.

“We just finished a workout, so I’m parched. This bastard knows how to work me” she added, elbowing Ty in the side.

I felt my face redden slightly. Did she know? She had to have. I looked away from her, nervously laughing and replied “yeah…you guys are crazy”.

She waited until I looked back at her to stop drinking, turning toward me, “You have no idea” she said with a little wink.

Her tone suggested that I should come find out exactly how crazy they are.

Ty saved me from my awkwardness, asking if I wanted to do something with them.

Desperate for a topic change, I said “oh I was just gonna…um….play some video games or something?”

Syn finished her second water before glancing over to the tv in the living room. “Is the Wii-U still set up? I gotta kick Ty’s ass for beating me last time”

“And the time before that” Ty added with a smirk, earning himself another playful elbow.

Fire ignited in her eyes “You are going down!”

“Sure, I’ll set it up. Mario Kart?” I asked, still having difficulty looking either of them in the eye.

Syn wasn’t much of a gamer, but she was always down for a competition, even if she knows she will lose. She was a quick learner though and her determination to get what she wanted was awe inspiring.

“Actually,” Ty interjected “before we do that, are you hungry, Jen? Cause I’m starving!

Syn and I agreed and after some discussion we decided to have Ty cook us something instead of ordering out. Ty learned how to cook early on from my grandma and would make dinner for us on most nights. I’m a decent cook, but not as good as he is, which I have always been a little envious of. But hey, at least I’m better than Sydney in the kitchen…but then again even bad cooks don’t burn _everything_. She is the type who turns the heat up to 8 to cook eggs because it was taking too long. If there was ever a competition to burn something the fastest, my money would be on her.

I watched Tyler cook. He wore an apron over his maroon t-shirt, an apron I knew he wore out of consideration for me, since I usually did the laundry, even if he wouldn’t admit it. Ty was always putting our needs before his own. 

He made mac and cheese with seared chicken breast and spinach, which was bomb!

We ate and loaded the dishwasher before heading to the couch to play Mario Kart.

At times, it surprised me how easy it was to fall back into my old ways with them, like nothing ever happened. But every now and then, I’d look at one of them and notice just how good they looked. I was incapable of ignoring my brother’s handsome face, or the way his t-shirt was tight enough to reveal his muscled chest. I also couldn’t help but notice how smooth Sydney’s legs looked, and how her eyes sparkled as it reflected the LED light from the screen.

Syn looked away from the screen, catching my stare. “You’re going to lose if you do that,” she said with a little smirk on her face.

With an embarrassing squeak I returned to the game. Tyler won that round, causing him to grin widely at Syn. “Yeah, yeah, gloat all you want. I want to go again!” she demanded. As we selected the course she moved over from her spot on the lazy boy and came to sit by me on the couch, snuggling way closer than she needed to. When Ty gave her a raised eyebrow, she threw an arm around me and sang, “She’s gonna be my good luck charm.” I couldn’t see her face as she faced toward her bf, but I’m guessing she was making a suggestive face because my brother flashed her a “chill out” sort of look, which she probably ignored.

She’s snuggled up to me plenty of times before, but that was before I saw the explicit images of her earlier. I became increasingly aware of the contact between us, and it distracted me from focusing on the race. Whenever she became excited she would jump off the couch a bit, causing both of our tits to bounce. I caught Ty peeking, and not just at Syn’s bouncing beauties. Syn won as a result and did a little victory dance on the couch before kissing me on the cheek.

I was caught off-guard by it that I squeaked a bit, to my embarrassment. Syn pretended not to notice saying “See, I told you she was my good luck charm”.

Ty pointed out that her methods were hardly fair, which she deemed irrelevant. She squeezed me tighter as she told him “Not my fault you have two hot ass girls in your life, seems like your problem, honey-boo!”

I couldn’t tell if she was extra clingy or not and tried to work out if it was intentional or not. I couldn’t tell one way or another. She was surprisingly hard to read.

We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out until my parents came home, and we set about making dinner. Syn ate with us as usual, as my parents adored her. She has a way of energizing a room, which I suspected my parents appreciated as they came home exhausted from work.

When my parents were in the other room, she kissed me again on the cheek before she told me “That was fun, lets hang out again. We love when you join us.” The suggestive look she gave sent ice through my veins, but in a flash it was gone, replaced by her usual cheerful smile.

I had a rough time sleeping that night. A maelstrom of questions, thoughts and feelings swirled in my head. Images of the day replayed continuously in my head. Did Syn see me? If so, would she have told Tyler? He didn’t seem any different, but I definitely caught him at my staring at my tits on the couch. It made me wonder how often he does that. I often stare at the ground when I walk, so maybe I just never noticed?

Had my brother really been fantasizing about me, and if so, for how long?

I tried over and over to come up with answers and only found more questions.

What about Sydney? She has always been flirty with me, but I figured it was part of her personality. Does she…like me?

That thought sent familiar signals to my sore nether regions, but I was distracted by the dawning realization I was having. I thought back to some of my friends growing up and remembered that I would catch myself checking them out. I always told myself that I was just looking at their clothes, and told myself it was normal…

But today…it wasn’t just Tyler’s big dick that got me horny. I wanted to touch Sydney too, the fantasy of being fucked by Ty while eating Syn’s wet pussy got me seriously turned on.

But right now, it made me realize yet another truth: I’m bisexual.

With that thought, my entire life started making more sense to me. I could remember instances where pretty girls or stories would turn me on, but I always just attributed them to hormones, or some other explanations. Was that why Syn made me so nervous all this time?

I remembered Tyler mentioning that Syn was bi as well. I rolled onto my side as I sorted through my thoughts. When did she find out? I doubt it took her as long as it took me.

Questions popped in and out of my thoughts until one snagged my attention: Had Syn ever been with another girl?

The thought sent trickles between my legs.

Did Ty know? Had they ever had a threesome?

Syn’s voice flooded through my thoughts “I want to make your sweet, baby sister cum all over us.”

Fuck.

They wanted a threesome alright. They wanted an incestuous, forbidden threesome with me, their shy nerdy baby sister.

I didn’t know which was more taboo, the fact that my brother and his gf fantasized about having a threesome with me, or the fact that the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to make it happen.

Soon after I worked my way to another orgasm and sleep claimed me.

***

Over the next few days I decided to test my theory. I analyzed the usual porn and erotic manga I watched and read, looking for proof of my attraction to girls. I decided to go looking for lesbian porn to see how much it aroused me. Surprisingly, lesbian porn was hit and miss, but threesomes usually hooked me. Of course, there was one tag that never failed to draw my interest: _Incest_. Girl/girl, bro/sis, mom/son…I consistently found everything sexier when incest was involved. Was I always this fucked up?

I also couldn’t help but notice how attractive my brother was over the next few days. I had never really appreciated how handsome he was. I found myself finding excuses to talk to him. After much debate, I decided to slowly wear more revealing clothing around him to see if he noticed. He did and would sneak glances at me when he thought I wasn’t looking. This continued for few more days until Syn came over on that fateful a weeks later.

***

It was a Monday afternoon. Ty said he needed to go pick up some things from the store before Syn came over later. It was a warm day, and I moved to the living room where the AC worked better. Suddenly, the door popped open, which made me jump since there was no way Ty could have been back that quickly. A moment later Syn bounced through the doorway singing “Surprise bitches, guess who got off work early!”

“H-hey Syn!” I got out, recovering from being startled.

“Sorry, Jen, didn’t mean to scare ya!” She looked around the room before asking “Where’s Ty?”

“He actually just left; he was going to the store to get some stuff. I was actually texting of my friends to see if we could hang out later”

“Oh?” she mused, setting her bag down and walking over to me. I noticed it then, there was something different in her approach, something predatory. She sat close to me as she asked, “And why would you do that? You aren’t getting tired of us are you?”

“N-no! that’s not it,” I managed to say, feeling embarrassment rise through me, “I just thought that...” but trailed off.

“That?”

I couldn’t look her in the face, so I turned away and muttered, “That you guys would want some…some space.”

She stayed quiet until I looked at her. “You know I was actually hoping to catch you alone one of these days, I feel like we always hang out with Ty and never get to have any girl time, you know?”

Was this her trying to change the subject? Or was she bating me. Either way, I was curious so I asked, “O-oh yeah?”

“Yeah, like, you know we could talk about girl stuff, things that we couldn’t talk about around Ty”

I felt my palms starting to sweat a bit but couldn’t figure out why. I laughed nervously before asking, “Like what?”

I still remember the face she made then. Her grin was a thing of terrifying beauty, equal parts sultry and predatory, as she turned fully toward me on the couch. “Like the kinds of things you do in your gaming chair when you think I’m not listening”.

My entire being froze. I have never been more still in my life. I didn’t dare to even breathe.

“W-what do you-” but before I could say any more, she put a finger to my lips and moved her face close enough to kiss.

Her voiced dropped to a tone that sent tingles down my spine. “I know you watched us last week, Jen.” She wrapped her arm around my waist, pulling us closer. “I also heard your cute, sexy moans outside your door after.”

My cheeks may as well have been on fire. I wanted to run, to hide, but like a rabbit paralyzed by a lion’s roar, I just sat there, helplessly.

Her eyes glazed over slightly, “I wish I could’ve watched you get yourself off, Jen. Hearing your cute little moans made me want to bust in and ravish you.”

It was hard to breathe. I was caught, prey stuck in a trap…and I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to escape.

“Knowing you watched us has been driving me crazy, Jen. I have been on fire all week because of you.” She began caressing the side of my face with her fingers, and she kept glancing toward my lips, but didn’t move closer. “I didn’t tell Ty by the way” she added with a wink “That’s our little secret. But I could tell him if you wanted.” She ran her fingers down my neck and I couldn’t stop my involuntary whimper.

I noticed I wasn’t the only one who was getting turned on, and in her eyes I found a hunger that broke any will and reason I had left. I wanted her to kiss me…I wanted her to do whatever she wanted to me.

“God, Jen, I could kiss you right now-”

Yes, yes please do!

“-but I’m not sure if could stop myself if I did.”

I didn’t want her to stop.

Agonizingly, she pulled away from me, looked me in the eyes before continuing, “I’m not into mixed messages, Jen, you know that, right?”

I nodded slowly, unable to speak.

“I love your brother; I don’t want you feeling guilty about ruining us or anything…

The car pulled up in the driveway, meaning Tyler was back. Her only acknowledgment was to gently guide my gaze back toward her.

“I want to be straightforward with you. I want you Jen. I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

I exhaled; her words unwound me in ways I could not explain.

“But I won’t go any further if you don’t want me to, and I won’t jeopardize my relationship with Ty, as much as I want to. He needs to be okay with it too.”

I just stared at her, unsure of what she was trying to tell me.

“I know how to get him to agree though…if that’s what you want.”

The answer must have been on my face, because she continued, “Next time you catch us, feel free to join us.” She kissed me teasingly on the lips.

The doorbell rang, and we could see that my brother had his hands full of groceries. As Syn got up to get the door for him, she turned and said, “He wants you too, Jen. We both do.”

I was only vaguely aware of the conversation between her and my brother, about how he was surprised to see her and all that. We all unloaded groceries, but my mind was on another planet, trying to make sense of all that just happened. My body still tense, like I was waiting for a trap to spring. While I was grabbing the last bag, Syn came over to help close the back when she hugged me from behind and whispered, “If I ever do anything you don’t want, tell me to stop. Okay?”

I didn’t say anything, only exhaled, my entire body was sensitive from earlier, and her breath on neck was torturous bliss. I realized she expected a response when she didn’t let go, so I muttered “Okay”.

I heard her excited giggle before I felt her hands lightly cup my ass cheek before she released me. I could feel her eyes on me as I walked toward the house, and she made it clear a moment later when she said “Damn you’re hot, Jen.”

I couldn’t stop my face from blushing, which caused my brother to ask if I was feeling alright. We mingled as we put the groceries away, but all I could think about was how hot they were, and how horny I was. I’ve never felt the way Syn made me feel on the couch, like I would have done anything she asked of me.

I would have done anything…willingly.

I debated just asking them if we could fuck now, but I soon learned their plan for the day: apartment viewing. Disappointed, I thought at least if they leave I can take care of my horniness a bit.

That’s when Syn said, “You know Ty, why don’t we ask Jen to tag along? We have already considered asking her if she wanted to room with us.”

Tyler and I were both shocked, but for different reasons. It because clear that while they discussed the possibility, he didn’t expect it to be revealed to me so suddenly.

Me? I was shocked that Syn and Ty had thought this far in advance in their schemes. Before I could answer, Syn took me by the arm and said, “It’ll be fun! Plus, I value your input and if you move in with us, you should have a say in it!”

I just blinked at her, trying to sort out this sudden proposal. When Ty was planning the best route to take to view all of them, I felt a hand trail up the back of my t-shirt. Syn whispered, “You don’t have to go, but we may get to play a bit while Ty is distracted.” 

I decided to go with, despite my current desires. The thought of fooling around with Syn was hard to resist after so much teasing.

In the car, while Tyler was protesting Syn dragging me along, I noticed that he was eager to ask for my input as well. After the first apartment, I decided to ask them, “Have you guys really been thinking of having me as a roommate?”

Ty said carefully, “We had discussed it…Are you mad?”

“No…” I answered truthfully “I guess I just, I didn’t…You know I’m not working now, right?”

Ty answered as he turned the car into the next listing. “Yeah, why?”

“I mean…how would I pay for rent dummy?!” I asked, convinced that Ty was just teasing me.

Syn laughed in the passenger seat while Tyler parked the car. He turned around and said “Jen, you know that doesn’t matter to me. You are my sister; I don’t mind taking care of you while you figure things out.”

“But that’s not fair to you and Syn!” I protested as we stepped out of the car.

Ty threw his arm around me, claiming “It’s an older brother’s job to take care of his baby sister! Besides, we like having you around.” He said sounding brotherly, innocent.

“You know I won’t complain” Her grin towards me was anything but.

As we looked at the second place, Tyler had a bunch of questions for the landlord, leaving Syn and I to examine the rooms. I tried to stay focused on helping them brainstorm how each of the rooms could be used.

In the master bedroom I started saying “I guess here you could-”

But was cut off by Syn pushing me against the wall. “-throw you down and have our filthy way with you? That’s what I was thinking at least.”

Fuck…

She began planting little kisses on my neck, while her fingers grabbed my love handles, trapping me between her fit body and the wall. Normally thoughts like “this is moving too fast” or “should I even be doing this” would have popped up in my head. But after earlier, I wanted this too badly. Wanted her too badly to care.

She trailed her fingers down my stomach as she gently peeled the elastic of my skirt away and slipped a hand in, trancing the wet spot in my undies as she cooed. “Guess I’m not the only one who is turned on.”

She ran her fingers along my pussy lips though my panties, causing me to exhale slowly. Just as she was about to begin moving more deliberately, we heard Tyler’s conversation with the landlord end, and he began looking for us. She kissed my cheek before breaking away.

At listings 3 and 5, she continued to tease me, getting me riled up enough that I couldn’t ignore it, but we were always interrupted before we could get farther. It left me frustrated as fuck. On the way home, I heard my phone buzz, seeing a text from Syn in the front seat. Still pouting, I checked it.

_You okay, Jen? I’m sorry about this, I’ll thought Ty would take a lot longer than that_

_It’s okay, I’m just_ …I hit enter without finishing it, unsure of what to say.

Before I could type the rest of my response she replied. _Horny? Me too Jen…you are so sexy_

I decided to be honest with myself and type back. _Not as sexy as you_

_I don’t know about that…but you really think I’m sexy?_

My sexual frustration was clipping my patience, and I found that I was less able to filter myself. Impulsively I replied, _there’s a reason all my game characters have short hair like you_ , hit send, and immediately regretted it.

She and Tyler struck up a convo for a while, so she couldn’t reply back until we were almost home. When she did reply it read, _you should show me!_ _😉_

We pulled into the driveway before I could reply. We got down, grabbed some water and rested for a bit before Tyler began making dinner for us. Syn surprised me by saying, “ You should show me that game you have been playing, Jen.”

Tyler spun with his brows raised in a dramatic pose of shock, “You are interested in an MMO??”

Syn laughed and said “Shut up! Maybe I would really like it, I just haven’t tried it.”

Ty turned back to the stove saying “$5 says she gets bored halfway through!”

She only laughed before gently grabbing my arm and saying “let’s prove his dumbass wrong”

When we got to my room I instinctively woke up my computer and clicked the login button. I was interrupted by a hand on my side as Syn said, “You can show me that later…,” dropping all pretenses of wanting to see my character. “I love to tease but not that much, sorry about that,” she whispered as she ran her hands along sides “Let me make it up to you?”

I said nothing as she guided me to the bed, pulling down my skirt. “Tyler will get suspicious if we take too long, but I didn’t want to leave you like this,” she cooed as she ran her hand along my panties. She kissed me and said “I can stop if you-”

“-No!” I cut her off, a day’s worth of frustration eating away at me.

Sydney’s grin was contagious “I wish I could take my time with you and do this right…”

She pulled my undies aside as she began furiously working my now very sensitive clit. I felt my orgasm rising faster than ever before. Every flick made me twitch. I had never needed to cum so badly. She leaned in to kiss me, but I wanted to make sure there were no more bullshit teasing kisses; grabbing the back of her hair I pushed her face into mine. She groaned, biting my lower lip. My hips began rocking into her as I got closer to the brink.

“God, Jen…” she groaned as her she worked my clit.

“S-Syn…I…” I managed to groan out

“Do it baby, let me get you off.”

My orgasm was quick and brutal as hours’ worth of teasing were condensed into a single moment.

However, because of the long build up, it didn’t leave me satisfied, and instead I found myself greedily wanting more.

I began to reach for her booty shorts, I needed to touch her, needed more of her. She moaned as I fumbled with her button. When I finally managed to get them off, I found that her lace black panties were soaked.

“If Tyler weren’t here, I would make you cum so hard you couldn’t walk the next day, Jen.”

“Go tell him, I don’t care anymore…I need you so badly…”

Syn groaned, clearly contemplating the idea as I reached to pull her sexy lacy undies aside and found her clit. She swore under her breath as I clumsily attacked her clit with my fingers, unable to get a good angle to do it properly while she leaned over me. She was about to move to the bed when I heard the worst imaginable sound at that moment, my dad’s car in the driveway.

I was crestfallen, and I could see that Syn was too.

She leaned over to kiss me and said, “It’s okay Jen, you know why?”

“Why?” I said bitterly, unable to hide my discontent

“Because Ty and I both have Thursday off.”

Comprehension dawned on me slowly. They would be home, and if I wasn’t there...

She saw it in my face as she buttoned her shorts, “I’ll convince Ty to leave the door open.”

I jumped up excitedly, “I could pretend to have a hangout with Chelsea!”

Syn smiled tapped her finger to her head as she nodded, “Mm-hmm, drive off for a bit, then come back unexpectedly…oops! He won’t have the willpower to say no when he is turned on. He wants you so bad Jen.”

Right around then I heard my father greeting Tyler, cheerfully exclaiming that he got to leave work early for the first time in months.

We tidied our hair and clothes, but before I opened the door Syn grabbed my arm and said “Jen, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I know I can be, well you know me, but if you don’t show up on Thursday, I won’t be mad.”

Unable to find the right words, I silently lead her over to my computer, typed in my password, and logged in. She watched me quizzically. Within minutes, Ashrayla Dawnstar, my FFXIV character popped onto the screen. Syn noticed the similarities immediately. Then I logged in and summoned my retainer and showed her that it looked strikingly similar to my brother. She looked toward me, understanding washing over her as I said “I think I’ve wanted this for longer than I realized…”

Syn bent down to kiss me before we went downstairs.

Tyler asked if she lost interest and it took me a bit to remember than he thought I was showing her FFXIV. Syn was quicker on the recovery, telling him “It’s pretty cute, but I think I would just play with the character creator the whole time,” she said as she winked at me.

My head was in a cloud throughout dinner. Eventually it got late and Syn had to head home.

That’s one thing I decided I would be happy about if I moved in with them…she wouldn’t have to drive home. The house always seemed a little quiet without her.

As I went to bed that night, I planned out my Thursday, dreading the next two days of anticipation.

***

Just as I thought, the next two days seem to drag on forever. On Tuesday, I couldn’t stop thinking about the previous day, and got myself off so many times I made my clit sore. Ty was busy with work all day on Tuesday, so I basically had the house to myself. One of those times was in Tyler’s room, which I couldn’t help but wish it was him fucking me instead of my hands. I finally decided to give my swollen clit a break, so it didn’t fall off by the time Thursday rolled around.

I used this time to go to the pharmacy and pick up another birth control pack and a bottle of lube. I didn’t know if we needed it, but I wanted to be ready for anything. The rest of the day I attempted to distract myself with various video games, anime and other crap, but time seemed to flow like frozen syrup.

Wednesday was even worse. Time seemed to stop all together. I would check the clock after what surely felt like 3 hours and learn that only 20 minutes have passed. I kept switching from hobby to hobby like an overexcited puppy that can’t decide what toy to play with. In the afternoon, I couldn’t resist the urge to keep touching myself when I thought of what tomorrow might bring. I sent Syn a text just to make sure the plan was still on, which she assured me it was.

She also gave me a single, villainous directive: “Don’t cum at all tonight. You can get yourself close, but you can’t cum until I make you tomorrow. Promise?”

Fuck me…I was going to die. This was hell. My sick, forbidden, raunchy hell.

I texted back “I promise”. A few moments later I sent another one, asking “Are you sure Ty will be okay with this?”

About 10 minutes later I received her reply “Don’t worry, Jen. He will be. Trust me.”

like the good little shy girl I am, I left it in her capable hands.

My hands felt less than capable however as I teased my wet opening to the brink of orgasm only to let it fall back down…

Over

And over

And over again.

I had a hard time falling asleep, excitement and nervousness danced around me. Fortunately, the accumulated sleep deprivation of the past few days won in the end, and I was lulled to a fitful sleep around 3am.

***

It was finally Thursday, and my excitement was palpable. I took a shower and got dressed, deciding to wear my sexiest red lingerie but took some time choosing the rest of my outfit. I had to wear clothes that were appropriate enough to wear at the mall, but sexy enough to make me feel confident. I finally settled on a light skirt quickly but tried on several different tops before I decided on one of my favorite V-neck t-shirts.

Ty made breakfast as we chatted, but I noticed a slight edge in his voice as he spoke.

After he ate Ty said, “So sis, do you uh, got any plans today?”

I could’ve sighed out of relief, but I had to pretend I didn’t know what was happening. “Uh…I’m not sure, why what’s up?”

“Oh well, Syn and I had the day off, so-”

It was my turn to tease him. “Do you two need some alone time?” I asked as I poked him in the rib, causing him to laugh.

“It’s not like that…”

“So, I should cancel my day at the mall with Chelsea?”

“No” he said a little too quickly, before attempting to walk it back. “I mean, it wouldn’t be polite to Chel.”

I laughed joyfully. “I’m just teasing you Ty. You can have the house all to yourself”

“Thanks Sis, I didn’t want you to feel like you aren’t welcome, it’s just, you know. It’s been a while and-”

“-You’re horny?” I said, emboldened by my secret knowledge of the plan.

His eyes widened with surprise as I’m rarely that forward about anything, but especially not sex “Uh, I guess you could say that.” He nervously toyed with his water bottle as he tried to change the subject “So you seem to be in a better mood today”

“Oh? You think so?”

“Yeah I mean, you have seemed kind of down these past few days, I guess I was worried we might’ve upset you.”

I was shocked at how little he seemed to know. I guess Syn is really good at hiding a surprise from him. I decided to give him a tight hug, making sure to push my chest into him. “I couldn’t be mad at you for long, I love you too much.” I said it and I meant it, praying that he wouldn’t get mad when I walked in on them.

“Hey, I love you too sis…,” he said as he was trying very hard to not deliberate stare at my cleavage. I noticed a small bump pressing against my belly and realized that he must be as horny as I was.

As it got closer to the time Syn was expected, I made a show of calling Chelsea, telling my phone that I was on my way to the mall. Nobody was on the line, and I wasn’t going to the mall. The deceit only added to my excitement as I told him, “See you later!”

He smiled, unaware that later was going to come much sooner than he thought.

I drove off and was able to see Sydney’s car turn the corner onto our street in the rearview mirror.

Rather than drive around the block five times like a lunatic, I decided to head to the store and back, just to kill time. As I got closer, I sent Syn the text as planned. If I didn’t hear back within a few minutes, it meant they were busy doing exactly what I hoped they were.

I didn’t get a text back.

I took a deep breath. Steeling my nerves. There was no “oh should I really be doing this?” crap. I resolved all that shit over the past two days of hell. No, I was just nervous.

I parked on the street so they wouldn’t hear me drive up and made my way to the door. I opened the door slowly, trying to quiet my thundering heartbeat. I could already feel myself getting wetter with each step toward my taboo reward. I didn’t hear Syn screaming, or the sound of flesh slapping, so I tentatively peeked around the corner. That’s when I heard the gagging sounds.

Sure enough, Syn had convinced Ty to leave his door open, and Syn was sucking his cock aggressively. When she saw me, she reached around Tyler in order to wave me over.

When I got closer, she pulled him out of her mouth with a plop, wiping her mouth before calling out to me. “Hey, Jen” Her voice was dripping with excitement.

Ty wiped around, staring wide-eyed. “Shit, Sis, I thought…I’m so…sorry?”

His words trailed off as he watched Syn walk right passed him. She gingerly took my hand, pulling me inside the room.

“I invited her, remember?”

Tyler’s eyes widened as he looked to Sydney, “You were serious about that?!”

Syn only replied with a cheeky grin before gently leading me to the bed. She kissed my cheek before gently grabbing my sides and said for Tyler’s benefit, “If you don’t want me to keep going, tell me and I’ll stop. Okay?”

She pulled me closer, and I sharply inhaled before nodding. She played with a lock of my hair, tucking it behind my ear as she leaned in. Her lips met mine, and she kissed me slowly, sensuously, as if she was savoring this moment. I melted into her, my hands dangling awkwardly at my sides until she grabbed them and placed them on her sides. Her skin was smooth, but I could feel the toned muscles underneath. One hand held my face as the other danced along my neck, sending little shivers of pleasure down my spine.

A moment later she withdrew from the kiss, admiring me from head to toe before saying, “Shall we get you more comfortable?”

I let her remove my shorts, but when she removed my shirt, I reflexively tried to cover my belly. My self-consciousness eased when I heard both Tyler and Sydney swear in unison, their eyes glazed over with lust. Tyler’s erection twitched in response, and I heard him mutter “Fuck.”

To which Sydney replied, “God…you look delicious”.

I was glad I decided to wear my favorite set of red lingerie, which accentuated my creamy pale skin.

Tyler, conflicted at this turn of events, asked “Are you sure about this? Don’t let her pressure-” but he trailed off when I met his gaze. He saw on my face the same thing I saw on his: raw, unfiltered desire. I wanted this just as badly as he did.

I took my glasses off and set them on Ty’s nightstand, grateful that I could see things up close without them. Sydney resumed kissing me as she continued to undress me. She removed my skirt before trailing upwards. I froze when she tried to remove my bra. My nerves took over and the embarrassment caused me to reflexively push her hands away.

Tyler stepped toward her, his tone lowering to almost a growl, “Syn, don’t force her”. Something about the fact that he was being protective even now made my heart soar for my loving brother, which had a soothing effect for my nervousness.

“It…it’s okay, Ty.” I took a breath before nodding at Syn, placing her hands back on me. “Take it off…”

Syn hesitated for a moment, looking for confirmation in my eyes. A moment later my bra was unhooked, and my bust sprang free of it’s confines. I saw both of their jaws drop as they did

“Holy shit!” they both exclaimed, unable to stop themselves from staring.

Gently pushing me on the bed, Syn crawled over me. A predator toying with her prey. She cupped my breast in her hand and breathed “They look so good, Jen” before proceeding nibble all around their considerable size. I squirmed when she reached my nipples, which have always been a bit sensitive. As she played with them, she slid a hand down my stomach until it was resting near the edge of my panties. I reacted almost immediately, arching my back up to meet her. She grinned as she slid her hands down to play with my clit. “Now I can finish what we started the other day.”

Tyler’s raised a brow, opening his mouth to question this but Syn held up a finger saying, “Later. I need this, and so does she”

“God yes,” I pleaded, my voice coming out as half a whimper. Her first touches electrified me to my core. My clit was sensitive from the edging yesterday, and I felt like I was ready to burst. She continued to teased me with long, torturous strokes, and I moaned with each one.

“Do you like that, baby sister?”

Hearing her call me that set something loose within me. I reached and grabbed Sydney’s perky tits, marveling at how soft and smooth they were. She cooed and kissed me while she stroked my clit.

Eventually I got fed up with the teasing and moved to remove my panties. I didn’t care if Tyler saw, or if the whole damn world saw me, I needed this. Syn groaned her approval, picked up the pace for a bit, unrestrained by the elastic now.

Much to my dismay however, she took he hands off my clit shortly after.

“No…” I pleaded.

She giggled at me. “Don’t worry baby, I’m coming back. You are going to love this”

She positioned herself at the foot of the bed and instructed me to move closer to her.

“Such a pretty pussy,” she hummed. “How could I resist?” Syn kissed my thighs and I, now aware of what she was doing, began squirming with anticipation. Her first licks were painful slow and rippled throughout my entire body. She spread my lips apart, making it easier to toy with my clit. If there was ever any doubt in my mind that she hadn’t done this before, it was gone now. Her tongue was magic, and I felt my orgasm building quickly, I still needed to cum more from the two days of torture. She would alternate from fast to slow as she licked my clit, getting me close but then slowing down. I heard myself beginning to plead with her.

“Syn…please…please”

Each time I pleaded I heard a moan from her and Tyler. I had never needed to cum so badly in my entire life. Never wanted anything as badly as I wanted this forbidden delight. My hips rocked into her tongue, desperate to increase the contact. I looked over and saw Tyler stroking his hard dick as he knelt on the bed beside me. I was vaguely aware that I was still softly pleading under my breath as I stared into his eyes. He moved closer to me and held my gaze for a moment. I pleaded one more time without looking away from him.

“Please…”

Without hesitation, he kissed me. It was raw and aggressive, and it felt so good. I was only vaguely aware that my legs were shaking. He reached down and grabbed one of my nipples and gave it a pinch. My back arched as I moaned into his lips.

He broke the kiss to whisper, “Cum for me, sis,” sending me flying over the edge. My entire body violently shook as an orgasm unlike any I had ever felt knocked the wind out me. The waves of pleasure crashed into me as Syn toyed with my sensitive clit, unweaving me like a cat with a ball of yarn. She just held my legs and kept tormenting me. I couldn’t breathe, my breasts rippled as I shook, helplessly writhing under her devious tongue. Finally, I had to push her off, becoming too sensitive. My orgasm finally subsided, and I came back down to earth.

My chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath, and I became aware that both Syn and Tyler were staring at me with their jaws slacked.

“Holy shit,” they exclaimed in unison, not taking their eyes off me.

“Jen…that was, hottest fucking thing I have ever seen!” Syn exclaimed before grabbing a towel and wiping her face, which was glossy and slick from my juices. Her eyes shone with a mix of pride and lust that made me want to hear her scream.

“I’ve never seen anyone cum like that, sis…. fuck!” his cock was twitching but his gaze was just fixed upon me, as if afraid that I would vanish if he looked away. My lust satiated for now, I looked at my brother and Sydney as an overwhelming wave of love came over me. They had been waiting all week for this, and Ty’ massive erection looked so painful, but they didn’t hesitate to satisfy my needs first.

Not anymore. I had to touch them, to make them feel as good as they just made me feel. I wanted to make their dreams a reality.

With Syn wiping her face at the edge of the bed, my brother’s cock was closer. I hesitated for only a moment before reaching over and grabbing it. My hands were barely able to wrap around his girth. He looked down at my hand stroking him then stared back at me in disbelief. I saw Sydney freeze in the corner of my eye, unable to do anything but watch as the taboo boundary lines were crossed.

“S-Sis…”

“I want to make you feel good…both of you,” and I meant it. These two are always taking care of my needs, spoiling me, paying for me, loving me…it was my turn damn it.

Then I felt another hand on his dick, Sydney’s. She kissed me passionately before she whispered, “Shall we take care of your brother?”

My breath caught in my throat as shivers trickled down my spine, “Teach me…”

I had only ever given a blowjob once, and that guy wasn’t as big as my brother. I wanted to learn how to do it right…how my brother liked it.

She grinned, motioning for Ty to stand up. He obeyed, and she adjusted herself so she was level with him before guiding me over to them. She grabbed a hair tie, handing it to me.

She sucked the tip of his cock gingerly, teasing him until I finished tying my hair up. When I was finished, she presented my brother’s raging member to me.

“Just take it slow and get used to him. Try to be careful with your teeth.” Her tone was softer than I had ever heard and it eased my nerves. I let my brother slowly into my mouth, marveling at how every pass of my tongue on his made him twitch, and each time he did, I felt myself getting wetter.

He groaned, vibrating his muscled core, and I was determined to hear him do it more.

I took him as deep as he would go but I couldn’t take him nearly as deep as Syn could. I had to relax my jaw so much it hurt and I started to gag.

“Easy baby, slow down, we aren’t going anywhere,” Syn said, her tone so at odds with the ferocity of her hands on her clit as she watched me.

“Jen…you don’t-” Tyler began, but I plopped him out of my mouth to say.

“I want to!” I was surprised at how forcefully it came out.

His wide eyes closed quickly as I continued to swirl my tongue around the tip. I stroked him, savoring the wicked forbidden sensations his movements sent through me. I gradually took more of him into my mouth, having to get used to it bit by bit.

Ty put a hand on my head lovingly, playing with my scalp. Part of me wanted him to grab me and shove me on his cock like he did with Syn, but I knew I wasn’t ready for that…yet.

But I would be one day, for my brother, I would be.

Syn stood up to kiss Ty, and I felt his other hand reach for her clit. I heard her whisper, “Your little sister is sucking you and fuck, she looks good doing it.”

While pleased at the compliment, I was becoming frustrated. I didn’t want to tease my brother, I wanted to make him cum. I tried to bob faster and harder but couldn’t stop my gagging reflex.

Then a filthy, twisted idea came to me. There was something I could do for him.

I got up, surprising both of them, before running to my room. A moment later I emerged with the bottle of lube I brought. They looked at me quizzically.

“I’ve never done this before, by I want to try it…,” my voice was a little shaky. “Can you, sit on the bed?”

He groaned as I lubed him up, but his jaw slackened when he saw what I was going to do. “Jen…!” he cried

“Fuck!” was all Syn got out.

I knelt down and slid his cock between my tits. I had seen it done in porn before, and knew my tits were probably big enough.

I began lifting my tits up and down, enveloping his cock in them. The sight was incredible, and each thrust felt better than I thought it would. I stared at him as I worked my tits, determination overwhelming my awkwardness, emboldening me.

“Does that feel good, big brother?”

He groaned deliciously, and not a second later I heard Syn groan as well “Fu-ck, that’s so hot!”

I squeezed my tits tighter as he began thrusting up to meet me, and his breathing became irregular.

Instinctively, I started licking the tip of his cock before I flinched, realizing my mistake as the residual taste of lube coated my tongue.

“Shit, sorry, Jen.”

I shook my head. Syn handed me a towel which I used to wipe off as much lube from the tip as i could. Discarding the towel, I swirled and flicked my tongue across his tip as he thrusted them between my silky white tits. I watched his slight trembles and groans, looking up to ask, “Do you want to cum on my tits, Ty?”

He loosed a shaky breath, grabbing my head and directing it downward. Pleasure outweighed the strain in my neck, and I moaned as his hips began jerking wildly.

“Jen…” he growled. “Jen you’re, that’s gonna…”

Syn’s fingers moved wildly as she attacked her clit, watching her boyfriend tremble against me. 

I moaned onto his cock. I knew where I wanted him to finish, even if I’d never done if before.

Syn encouraged him saying, “Cum in your sister’s tiny little mouth, baby!”

Tyler swore as he came, shaking as he pumped his hot cum into my mouth. I braced myself, attempting to swallow it all. Lighting shot through me as the taste of his incestuous orgasm coated my tongue. His hips rocked, and I became a slave to his groans as his body trembled.

I knew then. Even if I didn’t realize it at the time: He is going to do that inside of me. I didn’t know when, but it was going to happen, and the thought made me quiver.

I released him from my tits but continued licking his tip as his cum finished draining, teasing him until he became too sensitive. When I got up, Syn leaned over to kiss me, or so I thought. Instead, she licked the side of my mouth where some of his cum had leaked out.

Catching his breath, my brother taught me totally off guard. He sat up and did the last the thing I expected, he kissed me. Whether he was too horny to care about the fact that his cum was just in my mouth, I don’t know.

“Fuck, sis…”

“I love you, Ty…”

“I noticed,” he said with a smirk, holding his forehead to mine as his breathing returned to normal. “I love you so much, sis”

Eventually he got up to use the restroom and clean up, and I used the towel to wipe the lube of my tits.

“God damn, Jen.” Syn stared at me with disbelief “Where’d you learn to do that?”

“Remember all those comics I read?” I asked, “Well some aren’t really for kids.”

“Maybe I should read some then, might give me some inspiration”.

She sat up to say we should grab some waters and take a break, but I cut her off with a forceful tone that surprised me “No!”

Syn looked bewildered, blinking at me.

“I mean, uh,” suddenly I became very nervous, but I knew what I wanted. “You…you haven’t gotten yours yet.”

Her face softened as she started to say, “Jen, we can take this sl-”

“I love you too Syn!” I blurted out, becoming beet-red afterword. I hadn’t even realized it yet, but I knew it was true. This wasn’t just lust, I loved them.

Both of them so much.

And I wanted to please them.

She was stunned for a moment, but her eyes told me everything. She felt the same, had probably felt this was for longer than I had. She recovered and said “Jen, I love you too…We love you so much.”

“I know…that’s why…” I said, crawling over her in a way I hoped was sexy. “I want to. But I’ve never done anything like this…befo-” my voice cut off as she grabbed my face to kiss me, her hands roamed hungrily as her tongue explored mine. She broke off to address Ty, who had entered the room, stunned by what he saw.

“Ty, get us some waters,” was all she said before returning to kiss me.

He returned a moment later, handing us each a water. I tried to set mine down, but Syn told me, “You need to hydrate, pussy juice don’t cum from nowhere!” I couldn’t help but laugh at that. With a sigh, I drank some of my water. As I set it down, Syn played with a loose lock of my hair before she whispered right into my ear, “I’ll teach you, baby.”

I was instantly upright as her words jolted through my spine. She was so sexy, so sensual.

And I was going to make her cum…or try my damnedest.

I pushed her back down on the bed, kneeling on the floor again despite my aching knees. My brother, bless him, grabbed a pillow to put under them as he kissed my cheek.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered

I instinctively shook my head in embarrassment. A response that Syn didn’t approve of. Her head now positioned atop some pillows, she scolded. “I don’t just let anybody down there you know, only cuties like you beyond this point,” tracing a square around her hips for emphasis.

Hard to argue with that.

I tried to emulate what she did to me, kissing her legs and thighs. Her skin was soft despite the lean muscle underneath, and the smell of her made me want to bite her. I decided to try it, earning a lovely little moan from her as a result.

I kissed and nibbled my way to her pretty, trimmed mound. I realized I had never seen one so close before, despite having my own. Her lips were a few shades darker than mine and were coated with her slick juices. Her scent was intoxicating, and familiar. It dawned on me that she often had this scent when we were hanging out. She was aroused near me, and I never noticed all this time I had treated her like a family friend.

More determined now, I parted her lips her further.

“Just do what you think would feel good, baby,” She said

“She will tell you if it doesn’t,” Ty added, his cock quickly rising back to attention.

I tentatively dragged my tongue along her clit. Her taste was sublime, and knowing it was hers made it even sweeter. I decided to pick up the pace, flicking my tongue against her clit like she had done to mine. I wanted to torment her like she did to me; but more than anything, I wanted her to cum as hard as she made me cum. I alternated my speed, remembering how she tortured me by going from fast to slow.

“Fuck, you’re a fast learner,” Syn moaned as she grasped my head.

Ty moved beside her on the bed, and I heard him tell her, “Do you like that? Having my little sister eagerly trying to get you off.”

I felt her back arch into me as she gasped, “God, I wanted this for so long Jen…”

I attacked her clit more aggressively, hoping my enthusiasm would make up for my lack of skill. I decided to toy with her opening, barely sticking a finger in.

“Fuck,” she moaned.

Tyler leaned in to kiss her, “You both look _so_ good.”

I heard Syn whimper, and it broke me. I had never heard her whimper like that before…and I needed to hear it again. I continued alternating between slow and fast licks along her clit, and stuck a finger into the depths of her pussy. She groaned louder now. I wondered if her G-spot drove her crazy like mine did, so I turned my finger upward in a _come-hither_ motion. I knew instantly when I found the spot when she began trembling and screamed “Fuck! That feels so good baby.”

I heard Ty laugh devilishly “Looks like she found your weak spot, babe…You are so fucked.”

Syn just moaned, and I was about to prove my brother right. I waited until she started trembling before rubbing her G-spot with as much force as my little hands could manage.

She arched her back further, starting to scream. “Fuck, Jen, yes…please!”

I groaned into her clit, and soon her hips were bucking irregularly.

I got an idea, knowing she was looking down at me, I looked up, still massaging her weak spot and said as cutely as I could, “Can my brother’s girl please cum for me?”

She exploded, screaming my name, slamming my face into her clit as her hips shook. Her legs clamped around me causing my entire head to shake with her. I struggled to breathe, but didn’t dare stop tortuously teasing her clit, remembering how intense it made my orgasm. I teased her, expecting her to get sensitive and push me off.

Instead, I realized I had awoken the beast when she sat up and grabbed my face forcefully, “Get up here!”

Her tone was no longer gentle and sweet, but firm and commanding. I felt the familiar sensation of helplessness snake through my body, paralyzing me. I needed to obey her…I wanted to.

She forcefully pulled me in to kiss me. I could feel her need for me in every movement. She broke the kiss to turn to Ty “I need to be fucked, NOW!” She turned to me, “I’m going to eat you as he does it.”

It was a command, she did not ask for my permission, and it made me quiver.

I laid down on the far end of Ty’s bed, giving her enough to space to present her ass to Tyler.

“Show your baby sister how good you fuck me!” She ordered. Ty’s grin was the most villainous expression I had ever seen on his face.

She positioned herself on my clit, and I held my breath with anticipation. From making my brother cum, and then Syn’s amazing orgasm, I knew I wasn’t going to last long.

Syn began lapping up my juices before looking up at me, her lust-crazed expression ceasing all thought as she moaned “God you taste good…”

She returned to focus on my clit as Ty shoved his dick in her, causing her to scream into me, vibrating my core. There were no teasing strokes this time, she mercilessly attacked my clit as my brother’s cock pounded into her. Determined to get payback, she inserted a finger and found my G-spot, and my back arched at her touch.

It was too much: the feeling of her tongue on my clit, the way my brother fucked her, her hot moans into me, I couldn’t hang on as another orgasm rippled through me. I rode out the waves of pleasure as I listened to their combined grunts and moans. I knew sooner or later, I would get too sensitive and have to push her off. When the time came, I tried to push her off.

Instead, she dug her fingers into my legs hard, making it difficult to move. She looked up at me and said, “I’m not done with you yet!” and began attacking my clit once more.

It was too much, too intense. I mumbled and pleaded, unable to form complete words as I rocked all over the place, trying to get away from her merciless tongue, but couldn’t escape.

It was true torture, and I was helpless to endure it. Soon the pain turned into pleasure again as I felt another orgasm rising within me, unable to deny how hot my current predicament was.

Syn began trembling beneath me, her screams muffled by my wet pussy. I knew she would be cumming soon. She attacked my clit again, this time sucking on my clit, causing me to arch my back. When her orgasm began coursing through her, her body shook and she screamed into me but she didn’t stop massaging my G-spot. Knowing that she was cumming while I couldn’t fight against their combined weight drove my body into a frenzy. I became aware that I was grinding my hips into her and I began to scream with her. It was so intense I couldn’t think straight, my brain signals were overwhelmed by pleasure as I came again, bucking my hips wildly and screaming their names.

Ty swore as he saw me cumming again, and I heard him say, “Fuck…that’s so hot!”

He finally stopped to let Syn catch her breath and catch his own. Finally, she got off of me, flipped over and gestured to her face with a wicked grin, “I’ve got a spot for you right here, baby.” My eyes widened as I realized what she was saying. “Sit on my face so you can watch your brother fuck me!”

I hopped on, nervous that she wouldn’t be able to breathe through my considerable ass. Ty reading my face said, “If she slaps you several times in the back, it means she can’t breathe.”

Syn looked at me as she commanded, “And you’d better not get up otherwise!”

I was still nervous when Tyler angled his dick into her. “She loves being choked, think of it like that!”

“Okay…” I said, excitement winning over my nervousness.

She didn’t waste any time sucking my clit, causing me to moan at the sudden intense contact. I didn’t realize how intense it was to have my clit licked while being almost face to face with my brother. I looked down to watch him shove his throbbing, glistening cock into her tight pussy, and my mouth gaped. There were no words to describe how hot and wicked this felt. I noticed my orgasm building already as I watched him sink his cock into her fit body. I also noticed I could see a spot rising a bit below her belly button.

Caressing her stomach Ty said, “That’s how deep I am in her.”

I began to tremble slightly as I pictured his monster tearing up my little pussy.

All I could express of this was, “S-so deep!” as I stared into his eyes. My lips parted, unable to stop the moans from escaping.

His trusts became faster, and I heard Syn’s screams ripple through my lower body.

“Fuck, Jen, you are so fucking hot!” he said, watching my body bounce with each thrust into her.

I grabbed my nipples and pinched them, giving him a show. I saw his eyes narrow as he groaned, pounding into Syn harder, resulting in more stimulation on my clit. I leaned forward and my brother didn’t miss a beat. He kissed me with reckless abandon, our breathing becoming uneven as I felt myself teetering closer to the brink.

Breaking away for air, Ty asked, “Does my baby sister want to see me cum again?”

YES, YES, FUCK YES

I told him as much before lifting one of my tits up, until it was close enough to flick it with my tongue. He watched as I played with my sensitive nips, trembling as I felt my imminent orgasm approaching.

Syn removed herself from my clit, gasping before she screamed, “I’m so close baby, don’t stop!” and returned to ravish my clit, digging her fingers into my ass as if she wanted to devour me whole.

I looked at my brother as sweat filled his brow, watching him pumped his full length into Sydney. My own orgasm was close, and I could tell his was too.

“Fuck…Ty, I’m….cum with me!”

With a groan he thrust himself deep within her walls and filled her with his hot cum, triggering Syn’s orgasm as she shook violently under me, screaming into me as she came. At the same time I trembled and rocked my hips as my own orgasm crashed over me. I leaned forward in an attempt to give Syn more air, but ended up falling sideways on the bed. Syn’s only reply was to lean over and bite my ass as my brother finished pulsing inside of her. I was still trembling from my core.

No one said anything for several moments, we all lay on the bed, exhausted, our chests rising and failing as we tried to catch our breath. Me more so than them, athletic bastards.

Ty got up first, and true to form he handed both Syn and I our waters before grabbing his own. I don’t think water ever tasted so good. Sydney and Tyler crushed theirs like it was a competition. Tyler’s legs shook a little as he stood up, which caused us to laugh, before his naked ass went to the kitchen to bring more waters.

Syn just stared at me, her breathing still heavy. Now able to think clearly, I felt guilty about possibly smothering her.

“Sorry if I…you know-” I began

“Smothered me?” she finished.

I blushed, though she probably couldn’t tell on my already flushed face.

Ty popped back in, surprising me, before adding, “Don’t be, Jen. She’s fantasized about that for a _long_ time”.

I turned to ask her if that was true, but her smug little smirk told me he was telling the truth, and that she loved it.

“You heard that from the kitchen?” I asked Tyler incredulously.

“Nah…I just came back and heard Syn say smothered, and I know you well enough to know what you tried to say.” Ty knew me so well.

Syn got up to use the restroom, and I went after she did. We were covered in sweat and other fluids, and we all desperately needed a shower.

I could tell Ty wanted to talk, but I wanted to shower first, and I guessed he did too.

After much humorous discussion as to how we would fit three of us in the shower, Syn ultimately demanded that she get to shower with me since 1) ladies first and 2), as she put it, “You get to see her whenever you want!”

So we hopped in the shower while Tyler used my parents’ shower.

Syn insisted on washing me first, and the way her hands drifted over my body felt incredibly relaxing. When we swapped, she finally spoke as I washed her back. “I’m sorry if I was rough with you back there…I get like that.”

“Syn,” I muttered, struggling to convey all the emotions welling up within me, “I liked it.”

She turned to look at me, “Really? You aren’t just saying that because you think I’ll get mad?”

I never gave credit to how intuitive she is, but in this case it was unfounded. “It hurt at first, and kind of scared me…but then it felt so good. I never knew I could cum multiple times in a row like that!”

She leaned in to kiss me, “Not all girls can, and I wanted to know if you could.” She paused before grabbing my ass, “Seriously, don’t worry about sitting on my face. I’m strong enough to push you off if I need to, and I wanted that for _SO_ long.”

“Really?”

“Since the first time I saw your ass in those booty shorts I got you last year, I’ve wanted to bury my face in you.” Her tone lowered until it sent chills through me that had nothing to do with the hot water. “I’m not the only one who has fantasized about that amazing ass, Jen.”

We both knew who she was referring to, “He…he told you?”

She turned me around to rub shampoo in my hair “Jen…we’ve roleplayed him fucking you from behind many times.”

The thought sent arousal signals to my very sore nether regions.

She continued, “You made me so happy today, Jen. When you said you loved me…” She spun me around to look her, “You don’t know how much that meant to me…It melted me.”

There was no longer any doubt in my mind. It’s more than possible to love two people so much your heart aches. I loved my brother, and I loved Sydney. I was in love with them long before today, I just didn’t let myself accept it.

“I didn’t realize it soon enough,” I said, closing the gap for a kiss. I needed to be closer to her.

As we stepped out of the shower and toweled off, we noticed Ty had finished already. He was dressed from the waist down and was already in the kitchen. It was cute how Ty is such an aggressive pleaser for us, and it made my heart ache; It also made my stomach growl as I realized how hungry I was. We got dressed and made our way down the hallway towards the kitchen when Syn pulled me aside and asked, “Do you want some privacy so you can talk to your brother?”

I thought about it. I knew logically what the answer should be…but the logical answer didn’t feel right. Maybe logic doesn’t work in our case, I realized.

Instead, I trusted what my heart told me.

“You are…” I paused, embarrassment rising in me, “…you’re family too, Syn.”

When I mustered the courage to look at her, I saw tears welling up in her eyes. “Jen…” She didn’t say anything as she pulled me close and held me tightly. Finally, she wiped her eyes and laughed, “God you are just like Ty sometimes, making me go all sappy when I least expect it.”

I laughed and turned down the stairs in an attempt to hide the tears welling up in my own eyes. She pulled me back to her, wiping my tear away before she said in barely more than whisper “Thank you, Jen…I love you.”

I smiled so widely it stretched my cheeks, but I didn’t care as even more tears began forming. “I love you too!”

When I wiped my eyes and made way downstairs, Ty stared at us in afternoon light. I heard him mutter, “Gorgeous.”

To which Syn replied “Isn’t she?!” knowing full well he meant that for both of us. He laughed.

After a bit he said, “Hey, Syn, do you mind if I talk to Jen for a bit?”

She opened her mouth to speak, but instead I spoke first. “I think she should stay.”

Ty raised an eyebrow at me, taken aback my unusually quick and brazen response.

I looked over at Syn before turning to my brother. “She’s family too…at this point…” The first part came out strong and gradually faded.

My brother’s face softened to the sweetest smile I’ve ever seen, one that melted my heart and reached the depths of my soul.

“Okay,” was all he said.

After he finished making some quick quesadillas using last night’s leftover ham, we moved to the den to talk.

“Jen, a lot happened just now,” he began, “but we never really got to make sure you were okay with any of this.”

“A little late huh?” which Syn and I laughed at but stopped when we noticed Ty wasn’t laughing. Then we remembered he didn’t know.

Syn and I filled him on everything. How I saw them fucking that day, the fooling around on Monday, the way she confessed to me, I told him how I never really called Chelsea, all of it. I didn’t want to keep secrets from him anymore.

I thought he might be angry, but instead his primary reaction was, “Wait, you saw us?! And you planned to walk in on us today?!” He turned to Syn before continuing, “And you knew?!”

Syn and I just smiled nervously, waiting to see if he would lash out at us. Instead he grabbed Syn forcefully and kissed her hard. She slumped into his arms as he caught her off guard, “You little brat!”

Syn just giggled before she cooed, “I did this for you too, you know.”

“I know you did…you crazy fucking nymph”. He kissed her passionately as he held her tightly.

When he let her go, all she did was wink at him before retuned to sit by me on the couch.

After a few moments of eating I cleared my throat, “Ty…”

He listened intently as he put his plate down

“I just want you to know that…Syn didn’t force me to do this…She gave me plenty of chances to opt out…but,” I couldn’t stop the heat from rising to my cheeks. “I wanted this, Ty…I want you…both of you.”

He didn’t speak for a while, and when he did, his voice was hoarse, “Since when?”

I realized he was holding back tears, trying to sound casual about this, and it ate me up inside. I moved over to him and took his hands. “I don’t know when it started, but I’ve always loved you, Ty. I always will love you…It wasn’t always, um, well…sexual,” I managed to squeak the word out. “But I’ve always loved you…”

“Sis, I…I love you more than anything, you know that. But this…this is wrong, no matter how bad we want it.”

I knew he had a point, but I was a stubborn brat at times, and I knew my answer right away, “Then I don’t want to be right.”

I saw his lips part, but he didn’t say anything.

So I added, “I don’t know when, and I don’t want to rush it…but one of these days, when we are both ready…you are going to take me. I want you, Ty…I want all of you.” I managed to say it confidently enough to feel proud but felt awkward enough to add, “and your really hot girlfriend”.

Despite the heartfelt moment, Syn’s laughter caused us all to start laughing. “God, I love you, Jen,” I heard from Sydney’s corner.

Ty asked as he stopped chuckling, “You mean it? Really? Once we cross that line, we can’t really go back again.”

“Ty…” I said, smirking at what I was about to say in a comically exaggerated tone, “…what about the other 800 lines we already crossed?!”

Syn howled with laughter, falling off the couch and rolling on the floor causing us to laugh with her, then at her. She caught her breath and said, “Sorry, sorry, but she has a great fucking point!”

I took a deep breath and looked at both of them, knowing that I needed to say this. “Besides…I don’t ever want to go back…I love you both…” I sniffled, trying to hold back my tears, “…so much!”

Syn came to sit on the other side of me to hug me and Ty was already pulling me into him. I couldn’t stop my tears until I heard Syn say “Aww” which cracked me up instead.

In the coming weeks I decided I wanted to move in with them, and we already planned another crazy day off. I had many things to think about during this time, but one crossed my mind more than any other: Would I be ready to let my brother take my virginity?

Of course, I already knew the answer to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! If enough people are interested i'll get to work on part 2!


End file.
